Love and Music
by kriitikko
Summary: REPOSTED! A modernday remake of Charles Dance version. Grammar should be much better now, thanks to Anges Radieux. The first fic I posted here. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**I can't believe this is happening: my first fanfic Love and Music re-posted! The original one was so filled with grammatical mistakes, as I'm fin so English is not my native language, that only few people could read it. **

**Note: Big applauds and most of the honour belongs to Anges Radieux, who was most kind to work with my terrible grammar. **

**Summary: A modern-day version of Charles Dance, Yeston/Kopit Phantom.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine and no profit is made. **

You would have to be blind or a complete idiot not to notice the opera house when you came up to it. Unlike other buildings surrounding it that were modern, the opera house was very old fashioned. It had been built in the late 19'Th century, but it had almost been destroyed during World War II. Opera house had been abandoned for decades until a little over 20 years ago it started to be reconstructed. It had been build exactly as it was with some modern technology. Opera house was currently been managed by Jeremy Carriere.

All this information went trough Christine Daniel's mind when she finally found her way to opera house. It had been so long since she had last been there. She had been probably six or seven then and had come with her father. It had been her father's dream that she would one day sing there. Christine's whole life seemed to vanish into thin air when her father died. Unfortunate car accident, when Christine had only been twelve years old. For last four and a half years she had lived with her Aunt Valerious without any hope to get here. But here she was now and all thanks to Phil.

She had been in a talent search competition and Phil Chagny had been there. She had been friends with him when her father was still alive. He didn't remember her and she had not reminded him. But he had been kind to give a letter to Mr. Carriere to her where he explained how talented she is and what waste it would be not to let her join the circus, or something like that. It appeared that trough his father Chagny had very good connection's to the opera house. And just a day later Christine jumped to a train and made her way to here.

"Well, Dad" she muttered to herself "I'm finally here". Now she only had to see this Jeremy Carriere.

When she came to door she found herself looking at a white haired man in his 50's. She came closer to the man.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" she asked politely.

"Yes, miss. I'm the caretaker of this theatre. How may I help you?" he said very friendly.

"Well, I'm supposed to see Mr. Jeremy Carriere, the manager of the opera house. Phil Chagny told me that I could join the chorus" she said. Man's polite smile disappeared and he looked stressed.

"Oh, my…" he muttered.

"What?"

"Well, my dear. I hate to be the one to tell this, but Mr. Carriere has been dismissed this morning".

Jeremy Carriere had a terrible morning. Almost the instant he walked into his office he was greeted by a little bald man with waxed moustache. With him there was a tall woman with white skin, red hair and the face of a dictator.

"Ah, Mr. Carriere" the man had said immediately. "I am Alan Cholet and this is my wife, Carla". Jeremy was somewhat slow to understand what was going on. Had he forget some important appointment?

"Well, nice to meet you. Why exactly are you here?" Carriere asked politely.

"What!" the woman shrieked. "How dare you…" she was interrupted by her husband.

"Don't get upset, my darling. Mr. Carriere is obviously just joking" Cholet said still smiling.

"Uh, no I'm not. Did we have a meeting?" Jeremy asked. At the age of almost 60 he was not in a mood to joke with unknown people.

Now Cholet's smile disappeared. "If this is a joke it isn't funny".

"I assure, I'm not joking. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Your job, old man" Carla said. "My husband is now the manager of this opera house".

About four minutes later Carriere made a few angry phone calls to different important people to simply ask what the hell was going on. Apparently they had come to conclusion that Jeremy should retire from his duties and Cholet had immediately bought the place for himself. After a few minutes of listening Jeremy understood that there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't even have a word in who would continue his work.

So there was nothing else to do but inform everyone in opera house about it. They were not pleased. Jeremy Carriere had been manager for years and everyone loved him. Especially box keeper Mrs. Giry was upset about this news. This new manager was obviously only thinking money and how his wife would become a leading singer. Secretly Mrs. Giry smiled. It would be fun to watch how this Cholet is going to deal with _him_.

And without her knowing it Jeremy Carriere was thinking the same thing. Unlike Mrs. Giry he was worried of all the possible things, which could happen now to his beloved opera house. And what might happen to him. Did he even now about this yet, he wondered. His question was soon to be answered as his phone rang.

"What is this talk about you retiring?" asked a voice, which Cerriere knew very well.

"We need to talk, immediately".

"The alley, in ten minutes".

"Yes, Erik".

Carriere was not an easily frightened man but even he got the shivers just thinking what all could happen. He knew that he couldn't even possibly guess what Erik could do. He was afraid for his opera and for Erik. At the same time he was afraid what Erik would do to this Cholet and his wife. He had just got to alley that was behind opera house and could only suspect when Erik would appeared. He knew Erik wouldn't make a sound, so for all he knew he could already be there.

Very soon a tall man dressed all in black appeared from the shadows. Tough the white porcelain mask he wore covered his entire face, with exception of mouth and jaw, Jeremy could read from his eyes that Erik was on a foul mood.

"Hardly had I put my mask on this morning when I already heard about your dismissal" masked man said coldly.

"How on Earth did you find about it?" Jeremy asked, because he didn't now what else to say.

"I know everything that happens in my opera house" he said darkly. "Is it true that some man with much money has bought you out?"

"Yes, it is. I heard about it today. Some man named Cholet and his wife, tough I suspect her sex" Carriere added, desperate to light the mood.

"Can't you do anything about this? Isn't it illegal to fire you without telling about it first?"

"What can I do? I made a few phone calls, this Cholet is well connected. And beside I would have retired soon. You must know that".

Erik nodded. "I was hoping you could choose next manager" he said much more softly.

"Perhaps someone who would follow your orders without asking questions?" elder man suggested.

"My orders have done nothing but good to this opera house. Was it not my idea to build this exactly as it was? Was it not I who chose what we play, how it is produced and who would sing? Was it not…"

He was suddenly interrupted by a sound coming from an open window of the opera house. It sounded like a dying cat trying to sing Figaro's marriage. Erik's mouth almost dropped open. 

"What is that?" Erik finally managed to ask, after recovering from the shock.

"Without much guessing I would say it's Carla" Jeremy said, quite dryly.

"Who?" 

"Our leading soprano" Carriere explained.

"You must be joking. She can't even sing. How on Earth did she get that position?" Erik roared.

"I suspect trough her husband. She is Cholet's wife" Jeremy said, not wanting to watch Erik who would snap.

"This is too much! I suspect that she is also brains behind this farce".

"It wouldn't surprise me".

"Doesn't your connection to the Chagny family help at all?"

"I'm afraid not".

Erik sighed. His opera house had been handed to fool's who obviously don't care anything about art. Opera had been Erik's whole world through his entire life. He felt anger growing inside of him.

"Erik, what are you going to do" Jeremy asked carefully.

"How about kill them?" Erik said sarcastically. Jeremy just looked at him.

"You go enjoy your retirement. Have a rest for few days and visit me sometimes" Erik said softly.

"Of course I will Erik. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll think of something. It's better to check what else had been happening in opera house. Maybe something good has come also" he said and disappeared in the shadows, like he had been a part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine was walking circle on the doorstep of the opera house. The day hadn't gone exactly as planned. All her dream's seemed to disappear the moment she found out that Mr. Carrier had been dismissed. Today! What was she suppose to do now? Go back, never. She couldn't go back to that lousy life she had been living. Aunt Valerious didn't have much money; she didn't want to bother her anymore. No, going back is not an option.

As if the day hadn't been bad already, Christine had to bump together with some of the chorus girls. They had first looked at her and then started to whisper. Soon one of them came up to her.

"Excuse me, I hate to bother but we are curious. Where did Phil Chagny found you?"

Christine was somehow startled by the question but decide to please them.

"At talent search in my home town" she said hoping this would end. It didn't.

"So", said another girl, "did he fancy your eyes or legs? And don't say your voice 'cause that isn't his style".

Christine was insulted by her question. "And how do you know Phil Chagny?" she asked back.

Girl started to laugh which made Christine even more furious. "You should ask where we know him" girl said pointing to other's behind her. They all laughed and disappeared inside. Christine felt like she had been bested in some game.

But suddenly the same man whom Christine had spoken before appeared.

"Miss!" he shouted. "Come here!"

Christine went to him, ready to get a second blow to face.

"Miss," said the caretaker named Jean, which explained his heavy French accent. "I have talked to a new manager and he would like to see you".

Christine felt immediately much happier. This would mean a new chance. It's a good think to now people like Chagny.

Unfortunately the new manager named Cholet seemed to be completely under his wife's control. And his wife Carla was not a very pleasant woman.

"You want what! That she sings in our opera? That girl! Where on Earth is she from, Hillbilly Land?" Carle shrieked.

"My dear, it seems she has a friend who is powerful" said Cholet.

This changed the situation completely.

"Well, in that case we might have something for her…" Carla started.

_Great!_ Christine thought happily.

"…in the costume department" Carla finished.

_Great…_Christine thought not so happily.

Well, at least there was work and that meant money. Plus work happens to be in an opera house so possibilities for getting to sing one day are… minor. Christine was truly depressed. A help form an angel would be appreciated.

"No, Auntie, everything is fine. I got a job in the opera house. No, I don't expect to get sing anytime soon, but I'm not giving up the hope...Yes, I have a place to stay. I love you too".

Christine hung up the phone. She didn't want to tell what exactly her new place to stay was. It was the first cellar room. She was happy to be this close to the Opera and that she could live here without anyone bothering her, but still…

The caretaker Jean had told her that she shouldn't venture in to the opera house alone at night, that she might get lost. But Christine was too excited. She was living in an opera house! Of course she had to do a little wondering off.

She decided to learn only part of the house for the first night. But to her endless surprise she found a very short way from her "place" to the auditorium and stage. Looking at the opera house from stage was a totally new experience to Christine. God only knows how many empty seats there was now. Christine looked at them. She imagined that there would be people sitting in those chairs. She imagined her father…

Memories of her father, warm summer days, violin music and singing came back to her mind. And almost without knowing she started to sing. She sang her favourite song from her childhood. She danced on the stage and laughed and sang. She was happy, happier than she had been in long time. But soon reality appeared. With a little embarrassed smile she left thinking what if someone would have heard or seen her.

But what she didn't know was that she had been heard and seen. In a building next to the opera house, Erik sat by his computer. This was mainly how he spent his time in that apartment, when he wasn't at his house by the lake. He looked at computer that was connected to his cameras in opera house. This way he made sure that nothing would happen in his theatre without him knowing about it. Now that there were new manager he had to be extra careful.

But this young girl had had his whole attention. Never before had Erik seen something like that. Beautiful girl, who couldn't be more than 17, with a voice like an angel, had been enjoying the art of music by herself, much like Erik usually. But who was this girl?

During the next day Christine was shown what her work exactly was. Basically she made sure that every singer would have their costumes ready for show. Christine didn't like the idea to work so closely to the chorus girls, especially after their talk about Phil Chagny. But at least she didn't have to even go close to Carla Cholet, who had her own assistant, poor man named Buquet.

The people of the opera were rehearsing Faust, story of an old man who sells his soul to the devil for the love of a girl. Christine smiled to story; she had always been weak for romantic stories, especially one's like this. And even when she tried to do her work she would time to time watch the stage and dream she would one day be there. Especially since rehearsal went well 'cause Carla was nowhere to be seen, thinking she didn't need to rehearse.

Walking to take clothes that singer's had left she happened to overheard Alan Cholet talking to someone in phone. She could hear only a small part of the conversation but it sounded something like:

"Yes, inspector, it seems there is a ghost in my opera house…"

Christine wondered if she had heard it right. She decided it wouldn't concern her so she would...What was that? As if someone would still be here, it was late and everyone should have left. But there it was again.

Now she could see it clearly. Someone was there. Christine felt that she should run away.

"Please, stay" said the tall man from the shadows.

Christine stopped. Although she was little afraid of this man, who seemed to wear a mask, his voice was gentle, comforting. She tried to think something to say but couldn't come with anything. Man seemed to notice this.

"Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm. I'm here only to make you a proposition".

Man made a few steps to her direction.

"Miss, I heard you singing here last night".

Christine felt embarrassed. So someone had seen and heard her.

"I'm sorry for not making myself known. I was too enchanted by your voice. Your voice is like nothing I have ever heard. It's angelic, almost perfect. Only…forgive me…it's obviously not been trained. Without training your voice, as beautiful as it is, will never be what it was meant to be".

Christine wasn't sure what she should think of this. She should be angry for this man to judge her voice, and yet she felt like she could trust him.

"Now here is my proposition: if you allow me I could teach you. I'm a musician of sorts and I would be honoured to help you. For my reward I will ask for nothing. There is just one condition; I don't want anyone to know that I teach so I must remain unknown. That is why I wear a mask" he said and touched lightly his porcelain mask that covered almost his entire face. 

Christine didn't know what to say.

"There is no need for answer now. I will contact you when time is right".

He turned to leave but looked at her one last time.

"Good night" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since the mysterious man had made his offer to Christine. She was so confused. During these last few days she had tried to be as far from the chorus girls as possible, same goes for Carla, who still thought she didn't need to rehearse. Her husband also seemed to be more interest of how many ticket's they sell instead of how the production was going. And then there was that man.

This man was offering to teach her to sing for free. But if there is one thing Christine Davis knows it is that everyone wants something. But what did this man wanted? She would play this game until it was clear.

_'Why did I even do it'_, Erik asked himself. He was walking circles in his apartment. For the last two days he had meant to find away to get rid of new manager, but instead he was possessed by this girl. It didn't make sense. It had to be the voice; nothing else could have distracted him so. But what on Earth could have possessed him to offer lessons to her? And why was he terrified that she would say no?

The phone in Christine's "room" started to ring. First time anyone called to that.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Davis?" she heard from other line.

That voice! "Yes".

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes, I have and I would very much like to try". Did she hear a sigh of relief?

"Good. You can come anytime when you're free to apartment 11 across the street. Directly opposite the opera house" voice answered.

"Very well" Christine said.

"Good. See you when you want".

"How about now?" she asked.

"Very well" voice said.

Christine walked to the building opposite opera house and found door 11. She knocked and was almost surprised that masked man opened it.

"Please, come in", he said with a gentle voice.

Christine entered to an apartment and was stunned that there was almost nothing in there. One sofa, one piano, one fridge etc. Just the necessities.

"Wow, do you live here", she said, accidentally aloud.

"No, this is just the place I use from time to time" he said, feeling a little nervous. It's not everyday someone comes into his hiding place.

"So…" (God, what on Earth should I say?) "Would you like something to drink, Ms. Davis?" he offered.

"Christine".

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer to be called Christine, even from a man who hides his face", she said, little smile on her lips.

It's for the best, Erik thought. "Very well, Christine".

"Is there some name I can call you?" she asked, actually very curious.

"Erik".

He went to piano.

"Shall we?"

Alan Cholet was walking circles in his office. He wasn't having a good day. In fact he hadn't had a one in past few weeks. Becoming the manager of an opera house was supposed to be an easy job which would bring money to the pocket's and give his wife Carla room to "express" herself.

Cholet was standing in front of a mirror trying the make his tie. They were performing _Norma _tonight and he wanted everything to go well. There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Cholet?" said a male voice from the door. 

"Yes?"

A man in his 60's with silver grey hair and black moustache came in. Cholet sighed.

"Ah, the great private detective Ledoux! Finally you came. What took you so long?" Cholet asked irritable.

"Traffic, everyone is coming to watch your opera" the man said, sounding really bored.

"It's not my opera. I don't even know who composed it. And if I would have known one month ago then that managing an opera house would be like this, I would have showed a finger to this!"

Ledoux just held his breathe for moment.

"When you called me, you said that someone is threatening your wife".

Cholet went to the computer.

"For last two weeks someone has been sending these e-mails. We have been trying to locate the source, but it seems they were sent by some kind of a computer genius" Cholet explained.

Ledoux looked at the computer screen. There was the latest message.

_My dear manager Cholet,_

I have been more than patient with you. I have watched from the shadows how you are raping my opera house because of your own lust for money. What pisses me most is that you still have not replaced your wife with some talented singer, and it doesn't take much to be more talented than Mrs. Cholet. If your wife appears on my opera's stage tell her to be prepared for great humiliation and embarrassment. I hope things won't have to go that way.

Yours truly,

The Phantom of the Opera

Ps. I also remind you that box 5 is to be used only by me.  
  
Ledoux smiled.

"Whoever this man is he is obviously an artist".

"I don't give a damn if he is Picasso! I just want to know; is that to be taken seriously" Cholet shouted.

"Of course, Mr. Cholet, we can't know that until after tonight's show. But at least he isn't threatening your wife's life. So are you going to replace her?" Ledoux asked.

Cholet's eyes winded.

"Would you be willing to put your hand into a lion's mouth? We are going to perform this and no ghost will stop me!"

"Phantom" Ledoux corrected.

"What ever!".

Christine was bringing clothes to the chorus girls and humming at the same time.

"What reason does she have to be in such a good mood?" one girl asked another.

"Probably because she doesn't have to be so close to Carla" another said.

"She is just getting better and better at singing you know" third one suggested.

Finally one girl couldn't take it anymore and asked Christine if she had heard from Phil Chagny. That silenced her immediately. Christine kept working as others smiled at their triumph. But it is true; Christine was getting better all the time. She had been taking lessons from Erik for almost three weeks now. Taking lessons may have been the wisest decision she'd made in her life. At least for now Erik hadn't showed any signs of some funny business.

Erik. The man was still a great mystery to her. At least yet he hadn't shown any signs of some foul play. Then why was he helping her? Christine didn't mind, but Erik confused her. This masked man was so different than any other she had ever met. Erik was always nice to her, and Christine always found strange comfort from his company. Actually, even now she didn't want to be at the opera but at his strange "apartment".

In the auditorium Cholet was watching how many people came in. Except that he didn't see people but a mass of money. Cholet went to Buquet, poor man whose job was to obey Carla.

"Is my wife ready?" manager asked.

"As ready as she can be, Mr. Cholet. For an over grown crow" Buquet mumbled.

"What?"

"I said she's ready. Let the show start, right?" Buquet smiled.

"Right" Cholet said and went back to auditorium. Ledoux soon appeared.

"Well, detective? Did you find anything about those damn E-mails?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. But a new one came. I wrote it down" the detective said and handed him a peace of paper.

_Dear Mr. Cholet,  
It seems you're still not going to obey my demands. Must I really prove myself to you and your detective? Yes, I know about him. I know everything that happens in **MY** opera house. You can tell him that tracking me is a waste of time. You still have time to give Mrs. Cholet's part to her understudy and give me box 5 back. My warning is not to be taking lightly._

Yours truly,  
The Phantom of the Opera

"Since when have ghosts send e-mails? I will not make myself a laughing stock by obeying him!" Cholet almost shouted.

And so _Norma_ started. Just five minutes before Carla was supposed to go to stage…

"Buquet! You useless picture of a man, where are you?!" she screamed.

"What is the matter, Mrs. Cholet?" Buquet asked.

"Where is my wig, that's what's the matter. I can't go to the stage without my wig, now can I?!"

"But its right there, see" Buquet pointed to the table. Carla's eyes almost popped out.

"Oh…then why are you here? Disappear!" she yelled.

Now with her wig and confidence back Carla Cholet went to stage. And so she entered to the audience to be seen and what they saw totally surprised them. Carla's head was smocking! Needless to say, opera ended very early that night.

"Alan, hang Buquet! He did it, somehow I know that! Only he had access to that wig!" Carla whined.

"Try to take it easy, Carla. Ledoux is already questioning Buquet" Cholet tried to comfort his wife, but it was useless. Her debut was a disaster. It seemed someone had put a little gadget that makes theatre smoke to her wig. Entire audience was complaining for cancelled show. And one group was complaining about voices that had driven them from box 5.

"What can possibly go wrong anymore?" Cholet asked.

"Mr. Cholet, a new E-mail!" Ledoux shouted.

It was a very simple one:

_I warned you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it took this long. I kind of forgot this. I have three other fics currently going so…yeah.**

Christine hoped that Erik would be in his strange apartment. She knew he wouldn't be expecting her before end of the show. Erik said he had some sort of a job at opera, but would he know that show was cancelled? To Christine's relief Erik was expecting her.

"You're early, my dear" masked man said with a smile.

"Didn't you see what happened to Carla Cholet?" Christine blurted.

"No, what?" he said while letting Christine trough the door.

"Her debut was a fiasco. I wonder if she dares to go on the stage ever again".

"Well, that would certainly be a great loss for art" Erik said, voice full of sarcasm.

Not long after they were rehearsing. Christine was singing but stopped suddenly.

"I'm not quite happy with my C yet" she explained.

"But you will be, trust me on this one. One day you will be on that opera house's stage and the entire world will hear the beauty your voice is" Erik said with confident.

"That sounds too wonderful to be truth. I'm used to dreams that won't come true" Christine confessed.

Christine watched Erik. His eyes went down and there seem to be sorrow in them, for a brief moment. He was also used of dream not coming true, Christine felt a strong connection with him.

"It will be true, Christine" Erik said. _If nothing else then at least this will be_, Erik thought.

Christine walked away from piano to look trough the window, from which she could see the opera house. She took a deep breathe. Suddenly she felt urge to share her secret wish with her mysterious teacher.

"I wish my father could be here" she said quietly, but Erik heard her still.

"Doesn't your mother want to help you?" Erik asked, sounding so caring that it surprised him. _My God! I care for her!_

"My mother died during my birth. Father and Aunt Valerious were all I had. I came here with my father when I was 10. That was almost seven years ago" she told him.

Erik wondered had he maybe seen Christine and her father back then.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Christine. I also know what it is to loose someone close. But I'm sure that your father has kept an eye on you" he told her.

"When I was a child he told me about stories of an Angel of Music, who guards greatly talented musician's and singers" Christine said smiling, remembering her father.

"This Angel has certainly watched over you" Erik said.

Christine smiled to that. Then suddenly she remembered another person of her childhood.

"Do you know by any chance Phil Chagny?" Christine asked."I know who he is, but personally no" Erik answered, his voice getting slightly colder. "Why do you ask?" he added.

"It was he who heard me singing in talent search. He send me here to meet the former manager who was fired" Christine explained.

Erik watched her back. _This couldn't be. This sweet girl will never become…!_

"Then it's perhaps good that he was fired" Erik said firmly.

"Why?" Christine asked, now surprised. She had never heard Erik spoke with anything but kindness.

"Because every girl Chagny has sent here is now in chorus. Just try to guess how he always collect's gratitude from them" Erik spat.

Christine's eyes got round. Was that the only reason he had done it?

Erik saw how Christine was offended.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I could never hurt you" he spoke again kindly.

Sincerity in his voice made Christine smile. And for some reason, she believed him.

Mrs. Giry was called to manager's office. Cholet had his back on her, looking at her trough mirror. He was waxing his moustache.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Cholet?" she asked, as if this would be a great surprise to her.

"I understand that you are our theatre's box keeper, Mrs. Giry" he said.

"For the last 8 years or so, yes" she answered.

"Then perhaps you could tell why there has been complaining about box 5" Cholet said.

"Well, it's because it's the Phantom's box, sir" she answered, as if this would be every day for her. Now Cholet turned to look at her.

"The Phantom's box?" he repeated. 

"Yes, he has been sitting there during every performance as long as I can remember. Mr. Carriere always left that box for him". 

Cholet looked at her, as if trying to understand if she was joking with him.

"Why that box for all the performances?" he asked.

"Well, because of course it's the best box we have" Mrs. Giry said.

_Where paying customers should sit_, Cholet toughed.

"Four peoples were sitting there for 15 minutes last night, before a commanding "voice" ordered them to leave. But they couldn't see anyone actually saying anything. Has anyone from the theatre seen him?" Cholet said, sounding as demanding as possible. Giry woman just smiled.

"One or two people have said that they have seen a shape of him. But even that they have seen only for a couple of seconds" she told him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Giry. That's all".

Mrs. Giry left and Ledoux appeared behind a curtain. He was carrying blueprints of the opera house.

"Well, Ledoux? What have you found?" Cholet asked, loosing his patient.

"It's hard to find anything, all the original blueprints disappeared during the Second World War. These are the new ones, made when theatre was rebuilt" detective explained.

"So is there anything that could help us?" Cholet demanded. 

"One thing I can say; if this Phantom comes and goes some way in the opera house, he must use some original tunnel. And if he does…"

"He must know the original settings. My God, he's been here since this was rebuilt!" Cholet realised. 

Opposite the opera house, Erik was walking in his apartment. He had just seen and heard what Cholet and Ledoux had said trough his hidden cameras. _Why can't they just leave me be?_

And what was this new feeling he had? For the last week he had grown more and more interested in the young woman he had been teaching, instead of defending the only world he ever had known. These bastards were ruining his home, his world, his theatre. And yet, he'd fined himself often thinking about Christine. That lovely sweet girl…could he ever…NO! He had no chances with her. Never would have. He was sentenced to live alone.

Suddenly a phone rang. Not many peoples would ring for him.

"Hello" Erik answered.

"I heard what happened to Mrs. Cholet" Jeremy Carriere said on the other end. "How are things going?" elder man asked.

"Oh, just great, never better. If you don't count that one jerk and his crow-wife that are ruining the only thing I've ever had in my life" Erik said sarcastically.

"Seriously, was that really the necessary thing to do for her?" Carriere said concerned.

"No, I don't think so. But I did warn them, as God is my judge I warned them!" Erik almost yelled at the phone. "Oh, and I'm giving voice lessons" he added.

"What? You! To whom?!" Carriere yelled back.

"Just one who almost became another of Chagny's whores. She is going to become a great singer" Erik said proudly.

"Erik, this is very strange from you, unless…Have you…?" Carriere hinted.

"NO! I haven't, because I know I don't have any chances! Not with an angel like her" Erik returned, angry that he had to admit such a thing.

"An angel you say?" Carriere said, obvious amusement in his voice.

Erik hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I see that this fic is not doing even half as well as it did last time. **

Christine was trying to get some sleep but it turned out to be almost impossible. She should be getting some sleep considering that next day Carla Cholet was going to try her debut again. Perhaps she would get to the second act this time. But how could Christine sleep? In less than a month her life had changed so completely. She had a job in the Opera house and was one step closer to her dream.

And then there was Erik. The man of mystery, the only one who had paid any attention to her here. The only one with whom she felt comfortable and secure. Not to mention that he had helped her so much. Her voice sounded like nothing she could have ever dreamed. 

And what was this feeling Christine had started to carry with her? This feeling that at the same time was killing and comforting her? She had never felt like this and she only felt like this with Erik. _Could it be... love?_ Christine had never been **IN** love so she couldn't tell. But if it is love, why Erik, the man she has known only for few weeks and whom she knows nothing about? She hasn't even seen his face.

Finally Christine fell in sleep, thinking that even if she wasn't allowed to see his face, she could ask some questions.

The next day was a busy one. They were preparing to show La Trivata, a French opera from the 19'Th century.

Carla was going to have another chance to make her debut and that made Erik furious. No matter all the E-mails and threatening, that damn Cholet was not going to give in. What was Erik suppose to do to make him relent? Use an atom bomb?

Cholet himself was quite happy. Even when the last show was a disaster this one was sold out.

"So much for bad reviews" he muttered under his waxed moustache.

And even the show went well. Everything was actually splendid. Of course that was before the scene in which Carla was meant to take a cup from the table but it wouldn't move at all.

"It had been glued" told Ledoux to the furious Cholet. Yet another show had to be cancelled and Carla had becoming a walking volcano. This time the audience didn't complain, actually they toughed it was quite funny.

"I'm not a fool! I want you to catch this maniac who is making my life a living hell!" Carla shouted as she went to take a shower, and probably a drink too.

"Oh, this can't be" shouted Cholet, seeing another e-mail in his computer.

_Mr. Cholet,  
I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of seeing your wife making herself a clown on my stage. I would be truly grateful if you wouldn't allow her to enter there again. You never know when it might be the last time._

The Phantom of the Opera

"This time he is threatening my Carla! He must be caught! Do you hear me Ledoux? I want you to find him!" Cholet shouted like a banshee.

"I'm doing my best!" the poor detective said in his defence.

Suddenly they heard a terrible scream from the shower. Both run there and find Carla weeping on the floor with only a towel on her.

"He-he was here!! He…he pulled my hair and said that if I ever sing again I'll die!" she screamed and wept.

Ledoux looked at the hall. If Phantom truly was here, he had gone long ago then.

Erik ran to his apartment, trying to stay in shadows. Christine would come soon and his sleeve was wet because of shower. For Erik's total shock Christine was already waiting at his door.

"Christine…you're early today" Erik muttered, trying to hide his sleeve. What could he say if Christine asked? _I was fishing and fall in the water?_

"No, Erik. You're late, it's already almost half past 8" she said smiling. On that moment Erik noticed that he could drown in her eyes.

Not to mention to her voice. During their lesson Christine's voice find a totally new area. This surprised Christine. After Erik had stopped banging his piano he looked at Christine. Christine felt her knees so weak that she had to sit down. Erik offered her a glass of water.

"Well Christine. This is it. The moment I've been afraid of" Erik said, still smiling.

Christine instantly looked him in the eyes. "What is it? Is it something I did?"

"Something you did- Well, you could say so. I can't continue teaching you, Christine. There's nothing you can learn from me anymore, rest is up to you. Only thing I can do is to help you get an audition" Erik said softly but giving courage. Christine stood up and started to take few steps.

"So…this means I won't come here anymore?" she asked, knowing how ridicules she sounds.

_She doesn't want to come here anymore,_ Erik thought. The idea both hurt him and made him sad.

"You don't want to come here anymore?" Erik asked, sounding just as ridicules. All of a sudden Christine turned to face him.

"NO!" she screamed, making Erik to take a step back. Christine pulled herself together. "What I mean is that I would like to come here again".

"Very well, I have nothing against it". _Hurray!_

Now Christine decided that it was time to know something about this man.

"Erik, don't take this to yourself or anything, but I don't know anything about you". Erik was about to say something but Christine stopped him. "I know you don't want me to see your face so that's okay. But during these lessons I've told you almost everything about me and I still don't know anything about you.

What I'm saying is that I would like to know you better".

Erik was stunned. What to tell to her? Where to begin?

"Well, what would you like to know?" he asked, giving her the power to choose.

"Where do you live?" was her first question.

"In Heaven when you sing, otherwise in Hell" he said. _Not exactly a lie_, he toughed.

This made Christine smile and take a step closer to him.

"Seriously? I live outside the town. I have nice place at the lake" Erik told her.

"Ah, at the lake, suits you. An artist in his privacy" she teased him. "Any children or lovers?" was her next question.

"Neither" Erik said so firmly that it surprised her. As if he didn't like the subject. Christine looked down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…don't be offended" she said.

"I'm not. My life is just a mess. But I can tell you one thing for sure" he said. Christine looked him in to the eyes.

"Teaching you has been the most pleasant thing in my life".

Christine didn't know was he just being nice or sincere. She didn't care. So she just smiled. And with that smile Erik finally admitted in his mind the thing his heart had already known; _I love you, Christine. _

Phil Chagny was in his car driving to the Opera house, really not caring any kind of regulations. He parked where he could find a place and once more looked to the mirror, making sure he was still gorgeous. Then he jumped from the car as if some cool Hollywood action hero. He walked to the door and soon found…

"Jean! My favourite caretaker of the entire world!" he said, smiling, showing his white teeth. Jean wanted to throw up.

"Mr. Chagny! Always a pleasure to have you here! We didn't expect you yet, tough" the old caretaker said, forcing a smile to his face.

"Well, I was doing what I'm suppose as Chagny to do and I realized that only place where I want to be is here" Phil said.

_Why on Earth is that?_ Jean wondered. _There is no girl here he hasn't had in his bed yet. Except…_

"Now, Jean, tell me the truth. Has a girl named Christine arrived here?" he said, obvious hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Miss. Daniel arrived a month ago then" Jean told.

"A month, has it really been that long already? Well, she's surely in the chorus already, right?" Phillip said, lighting a smoke.

_He thinks she's in chorus, good to know that our patrol is so interested of our business,_ Jean wondered.

"She's in costume department" Jean said, as if not knowing what it would cause.

Phil's eyes nearly fell from his skull. "Costume…! But why, for Gods sake! I send her to the chorus. She had the most beautiful voice I have…Never mind. Why is she in the costume department?" Phil managed to take a hold of himself.

"Mr. Carriere has been replaced by Mr. Cholet, our new manager" Jean said, while lighting his obviously bigger and better cigar. "Alan Cholet is his name. His wife Carla is our new leading lady and your little Christine is at the costume department. Is there something you would like to know, _patrol_?" Jean added with vicious smile.

Phil was furious for that last remark, but his anger disappeared as many chorus girls came screaming to him, all hugging and kissing him. And it almost was that he missed Christine, when she was taking clothes to the upper floor.

"Christine Davis!" he shouted and made his way to her. Christine was actually for a moment happy to see him, but then noticed the pack of girls behind him. Phil looked at her.

"Please, Christine, you must know that this was not what I intended you to be" he said.

_You intended me to…!_ Christine thought angrily.

"You should be on the stage. You have a very great singing voice. I know…I'm sort of…an expert in these things" he continued. That made all the chorus girls to laugh.

_I'm sure you are._

"Do you also sing!?!" one of the girls shouted to Phil, as joking. He turned to them.

"No, but I will arrange a party this evening. And not just any party. To the opera lovers a very old fashioned bistro, where everyone will be able to sing!" he pronounced. This made every girl to give hurrahs.

"And you will come with, won't you?" Phil asked, turning to Christine and making a puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you will!" Erik said, about twenty minutes later, when Christine had risked her work to hurry tell him everything. This was not really the advice she expected from Erik.

"As he said; everyone in bistro will have a chance to sing. You also will sing and then they will all hear. And Carla won't be able to stop you success then" Erik said.

Christine was not so sure about this. "I don't really feel like going…with Phil" she confessed.

And as much as it made Erik's stomach to turn he said; "Go with him just to sing. If you don't enjoy (_as I hope you don't_) you can come here…" he realized how it sounded. "…or go home" quickly added.

"But what on Earth am I wearing?" she asked. Suddenly Erik disappeared to another room and came back with a beautiful white dress.

"Erik! It's beautiful! For me?" she asked. Erik couldn't help but smile that he had made her happy.

"To you, my dear, and only to you".


	6. Chapter 6

When Phil Chagny said he would arrange old-fashioned bistro, he meant it. It was arranged in an old saloon where parties had been held ever since 1862. And just as a tradition said, everyone had chance to sing there. At the moment at least half of the opera company had been singing. Alan Cholet and Carla were sitting in the best table of the place. Cholet was in a bad mood and hoped that the party would cheer him up. This Phantom had ruined two operas and threatened his wife. Unless Ledoux would soon find a way to get rid of the Phantom, Cholet would not be left any other choice but to replace Carla. Even the idea of telling that to her gave him chills.

There was a great confusion among chorus girls. During the whole evening Phil had barely noticed them. It made them suspect that he had a new "game" on his sight. "But who" was the question on everyone's lips.

And then she came. None of the girls or even Phil had ever seen Christine Daniel looking like that. Before this she had been the silent pretty girl on the corner. But now she was radiant with her angelic white dress. Almost all of the girls decided to find out where she had bought it.

"You're looking amazing" Phil said, offering a seat to her.

Christine blushed a little, she wasn't use to get compliment's. "Thank you" she said, shyly.

Erik was watching Christine. Although it made him jealous to see her at the company of Chagny boy, he would allow this for the chance that she could sing. Erik was glad that this place had a glass roof, so he could watch and hear everything without him to be seen.

And it didn't take long for Phil to convince Christine go to the stage and sing. She went and started to sing.

_This is it,_ she thought, _for dad._ She thought for a moment, before adding: _for Erik_.

Her voice surprised them all. They had expected a weak voice, that could be said only a pretty, little bit like the singer herself. But Christine seemed to be full of surprises. Her voice was rich, powerful and full of emotions. Cholet saw from corner of his eye that Christine's talent was annoying Carla. After the Phantom attack he had tried to do anything to make her happier.

"Why wouldn't you go there also?" Cholet suggested.

Carla would have agreed immediately, she so wanted to get dressing-girl out of there. "Oh, it wouldn't be fair" she said, innocently.

"Oh, do us a favour" Cholet said. So Carla "gave up" and went to there.

_NO! What is that oversized scarecrow doing there with my angel?!_ Erik was hissing through his teeth.

On the stage Christine and Carla were battling. They were singing the same song. Carla's voice was much more experienced and sounded therefore stronger. But before the song had been finished Carla run from the stage. Not because Erik would have done something. Not because Phil would have pride somebody to get her from there. She ran because she had lost. Christine's voice was better in every possible ways. Christine finished the song alone and received a stormy applause. Neither Erik nor Christine could have been happier. Carla ordered something strong.

"You were magnificent, Christine" Phil complimented and hugged her. This made Christine feel little awkward but she didn't show it.

"Let me congratulate you too" said an elder man who had joined Phil while Christine was singing. "Let me introduce myself. I am Jeremy Carriere, the former manager of the opera house".

Christine smiled. This man seemed just as what an opera manager should be, unlike Cholet and his defeated wife.

"So, you liked it then, sir?" Christine asked. Elder man just laughed.

"Yes I did, actually it reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago then. A singer also as you, my dear" Carriere said.

"Are you going to stay in the town for long, Jeremy?" Phil asked.

"Few days or so, I have few peoples I should meet" Carriere answered. _Though, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them would be here now_. Carriere could notice Erik's fingerprints in Christine's voice.

"And now, would you do me the honour of taking you a ride?" Phil asked from Christine. She had hoped they wouldn't come to this, but she was just too happy to deny the offer.

And without her knowing, when she stepped in Chagny's car, the man on the roof top, just a minute before so happy, was devastated.

Phil drove with his flashy red sport car all around the city. Christine was sitting next to him, thinking what had possessed her to go with him. She had nothing against Phil, but he better have no funny ideas. Christine wasn't planning to become a girl number 34 or something.

"Tell me, Christine, why I feel like we would have met before. I felt like that even during the talent search". Phil was not joking. Seeing Christine month ago then in that talent search he had been sure that he knew her. He still had troubles just to place where exactly.

Christine smiled. "Your memory service you well" she said. She didn't know was it annoying or sweet that he didn't remember.

"Oh come on, Christine. Give me a hint".

"Don't you remember the little girl, living in next door to you?" Christine asked.

And then it all came back:

Phil remembered a little blonde girl who had played with him when he was nine or ten. He remembered the girl who had the most beautiful smile one can imagine. The girl's father played violin and girl sang with a voice of an angel.

"Christine…" Phil could hardly mutter as he remembered. She just smiled.

At the same time Erik was doing one of his oldest hobbies: walking circle in his room. He couldn't get the image out of mind. Christine went with Phil. No matter what he tried he couldn't get rid of the vision where Christine would become girl number 37 or something.

_No! That must never happen. I can't allow that angel to become another of Chagny's whores. _

But what could Erik do? He had no idea where they were or even if the worst had already happen. Frustrated he tried to watch TV but found nothing but some old Benny Hill shows. Lousy humour and half naked women, none of them able to comprehend Christine in his eyes. After watching sometime he felt so useless that he needed air. Instead of taking walk it was better of him to walk on the roof. He didn't want to run into some loving couple that are hugging and kissing and laughing. _Happiness_, Erik thought, _how wonderful it must be_.

Walking in the roof Erik heard a loud wheels coming from street. That is a sound nobody can be wrong about. And yes, it turned out to be Phil Chagny's red sport car. As he looked down he noticed that Phil was bringing Christine back to the Opera house.

"Thank you for the night, Phil" Christine said. "I enjoyed, really I did".

"I'm glad. Hope we could try it again" Phil said. And then he was bringing his head closer to her, watching deeply in her eyes. Erik felt incredible desire to commit suicide by jumping to Phil's car.

But then he noticed that just when their lips almost touched, Christine turned her head away.

_She turned her head…_

…was the only though in both of Erik's and Phil's head.

Phil had a totally new feeling that someone was rejecting him. Erik felt a feeling that he really couldn't tell what it exactly was, but someone else would have called it perhaps…happiness.

Christine stood up from the car and apologized herself. As Phil drove away she turned from opera house and started to walk towards Erik's apartment. Erik started to run stairs down. He was sure he couldn't be at the door before Christine but to his great surprise she wasn't there yet.

_What could take her this long?_

Erik run to the window to see if Christine had turned and went to the opera house. He didn't see her and was getting worried. Coming stairs wouldn't take this long even from an old limping person with a bad back. And then doorbell rang. Hardly had Erik even opened it when Christine ran inside, seeming like she had just won a lottery.

"Erik, it's amazing! I can hardly believe it to be true!" she almost yelled, her beautiful eyes shining.

"Steady down, Christine. Take some breathe and explain".

"I…" she suddenly stopped. Erik was expecting to hear something, but it seemed Christine wasn't sure how to say it.

Then she blurted it out: "Mr. Cholet offered me the role of Marguerite in _Faust_!"

Erik stared at her for sometime before remembering how to ask questions. "When did he do this?" he asked. _Cholet has grown wiser since my last visit_. Erik had his back at Christine now so he didn't see how she was struggling to find words.

_Why does it matter to me,_ she thought. _Why do I care if Erik knows that I was with Phil? Erik doesn't like Phil, but why is telling that so hard? As if he should know… _Christine was really confused by her feelings.

"Christine? Are you alright?" Erik's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine. Cholet announced it at the bistro. I was so happy and wanted to come to tell it to you right away… but Cholet insisted that I would stay to celebrate". Christine couldn't remember when she would have felt this bad.

_Why am I lying to him?_ Christine thought.

_Why is she lying to me?_ Erik thought.

Erik was truly hurt. Of course Christine couldn't know that he had been there, but still that she had to lie, he couldn't understand. And he didn't want to ask her about it. If answer was that she had a crush or something more serious to that fop he couldn't bare it.

"Well..." Erik started "those are really good news. We have much to do".

Now he turned to Christine, and was taken back by the tears that had started to form to her eyes.

"My dear, what's the matter?" Erik made a step towards. Christine raised her head. When she spoke her voice was so weak.

"I'm sorry…Forgive me. I just lied to you. I didn't stay at the bistro. Cholet told me about the role just a minute ago, calling to my cell phone. I was with Phil Chagny".

Erik couldn't understand why Christine was confessing this.

"I…I think I lied to you, because I was afraid that it would have hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you Erik".

And then, totally surprising them both, she jumped towards and embraced him. At the same time Erik felt that a) he should never let go of her and b) he should run away. Never before had he and Christine being in any kind of physical touch with each others. They had never shaken hands or anything. After decay's without human contacts Erik was shocked by this sudden movement of affection. Finally he placed his hands around her and didn't ever want to let go of her.

At the same time Christine felt better than ever before. What kind of spell did this man had over her? A man who had not even revealed his face to her. How she wanted to rip of the mask right there and then, but she gain control of herself. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Christine" said his melodic voice. "Everything is alright. There is nothing to be worried about".

"So…" said her trembling voice "You're not angry to me?"

"Of course not, Christine" _How on Earth could I ever be?_

"Thank you, Erik".

_I love you, Christine. _Erik thought-

_Is it possible that I, who knows nothing of love, am in love to this masked man?_ Christine wondered.

**C'mon, I would really appreciate some sort of feedback. **


	7. Chapter 7

Because Christine seemed to have learned the role of Marguerite earlier than expected, _Faust_ was to be played surprisingly early. Cholet was happy to see how much audience they were going to have now that Carla, who hadn't smile in days, was replaced. Also they hadn't had a word from the Phantom for weeks. To make sure that everything would go well he had not sell box 5. It was a ball for Mr. Cholet. Not to mention Buquet who, despite that it meant he didn't have a work to do, was glad to see Carla so upset.

Christine was at HER dressing room dressed up as Marguerite, looking herself from the mirror.

_Is this really happening? Am I truly going to sing soon on that stage? _

She felt so many emotions; nervousness and happiness, fear and love. There was a knock on her door and Phil came in with a lovely bush of flowers.

"Phil, tell me is this really happening?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes it is, Christine. This was what I meant you to have. I'm happy for you" he said sincerely.

Christine blushed and turned her face to her feet.

"Christine… I must ask… that night when we drove, I had a wonderful time. But you seemed to be in totally different world. So, I would like to know… Do you have someone else?" she heard Phil asking.

Christine went to panic. She should give an answer to question and she didn't know what to say. Technically she didn't have, but… what she felt the moment Erik embraced her was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Let's talk about that after the show" Christine finally said. Phil only nodded.

"Very well, I'll be in one of the boxes with Jeremy".

"Jeremy?" Christine asked, not quite following.

"Mr. Carriere" Phil cleared before leaving. Almost immediately there was another knock on the door. Christine could have never expected to see…

"Mrs. Cholet!" Christine practically yelled as Carla entered, carrying a cup with her.

"There's no need to yell, my dear. Save something to the stage" Carla said, seeming surprisingly nice.

"I have only come to wish you a good luck. Hope you do well" Carla said.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked. The way Carla spoke gave her shivers.

"Well, this is my husband's theatre, so everything that happens here has an effect to my reputation as well" Carla said as if it was obvious.

_Great, no extra pressure_, Christine thought.

"That's why I'm drinking this" Carla said, pointing her cup. "It's something that singers have used for their nerves for centuries".

Christine could hear only "their nerves". And without better judgement she asked to have some. Carla, almost motherly caring, gave a little and then left.

"Break a leg" she said at the door.

Behind the stage as audience was coming in, Cholet had a little chat with Buquet.

"Joseph, I have a little job for you. When our new leading lady's turn comes, sneak to the box 5 and take a good look if there is anyone" Cholet said, while putting good money to Buquet's hand.

And then the time came. Phil was sitting with Carriere in one of the most expensive boxes, Cholet, Carla and Ledoux were sitting at the manager's box and Erik was hiding in the box 5. Erik really hadn't care much for the beginning of the show, but now it became time when Marguerite entered. And Christine was radiant. She was more beautiful than Erik could have ever imagined any angel to be.

And then silence.

Erik had to stand up more to see what was happening and to his shock he saw that Christine seemed to be unable to sing. She was there shaking, tears forming in her eyes as she realized why Carla had been so kind.

_What was in that drink!?!_

Audience didn't take it well, either. They started to shout to get Christine off from the stage. As Carla was smiling in her box Erik couldn't take anymore of this. So he turned and, to his shock, faced Buquet. And on that moment something snapped in his head.

Nobody in the audience saw what happened in box 5, but they heard almost inhuman roar coming and then saw Buquet falling from box to the floor. As he landed down his neck broke.

Erik stayed in the shadows not showing himself to the audience that was starting to get in to the panic. Then he rushed to the backstage and in that chaos, without anyone seeing, he took Christine from arm and they went outside from the backdoor.

Christine, in her confused and vulnerable state of mind, didn't object when Erik brought her to the dark alley and put her in a black car. Erik couldn't think clear either; he only felt the need to take Christine away from here. And only place he could think was his home. Not his apartment but his home, house by the lake.

Christine blinked. What had happened had so big effect she wasn't sure even where she was at the moment. She was trying to put her ideas in some sort of an order. Carla had given her a drink of something that made her unable to sing at the stage. Christine felt like she had betrayed her father… and Erik. After that there had been screams. And someone had fallen. It was Carla's assistant Buquet. He had probably died. And then someone had taken her from hand…

Now Christine started to be again in present. She was in a car and in front of her, driving the car was Erik. Christine looked outside and was surprised to see only trees instead of buildings. She knew that about an hour of driving outside town there was only nature, forests and lakes. Very few people lived here. So actually it suited Erik perfectly. Was he taking her in his home?

Answer was soon received when Erik stopped the car and opened door to Christine. It was night so she couldn't see much but she saw a lake. It was beautiful at night when the moon was glimmering to it. Erik was gently leading her to somewhere. It took a moment before Christine could saw a house there, almost hiding in to the woods. It wasn't huge but it looked like nothing she had ever seen. There was no question in her mind now that it was Erik's home.

They were climbing the stairs up to the house when Christine had to stop. All what had happened had taken her strength away.

"Erik…I can't…I'm so tired…" she murmured. And next thing she knew Erik was carrying her in his arms to the house. Erik never turned the lights on so Christine didn't see anything. Little while later Erik laid her to a comfortable bed.

"Don't be afraid, Christine…" she heard his voice saying. "You're with me now. You're safe".

And then she heard him singing to her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. After that Erik ran back to his car. There was much to do and so little time…

Meanwhile in opera house Phil was getting very angry. No-one seemed to have seen Christine after Buquet's death. Police had come to investigate but at least for know it seemed that they had no idea was it accident, suicide or murder.

"Anything of Christine?" Jeremy Carriere asked behind Phil.

"No, it seems that she has disappeared. She had something important to tell to me after the opera" Phil sighed angrily.

"She has probably gone to some friends. After such an experience…" Carriere said, though he did have an idea with who Christine was with. "I bid you goodnight now, I'm old and I must be going".

After leaving a very concerned Phil, Carriere made his way to his car and started to drive. Hardly had he even get out of the town when a very familiar looking black car was coming from opposite direction. Carriere stopped his car and stepped out. Erik opened his window.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" Erik asked, sounding like he was hurrying somewhere.

"Two questions, Erik. Did you kill that man?" Jeremy asked.

"He had entered in my box. I was trying to push him away but he turned around and lost his balance. I hardly think police will blame me" Erik said calmly, as if this would be daily subject to him.

"Did you take that young woman? Christine Daniel?"

"Yes".

"Why?"

"Because I love her, Jeremy" he said. "For all my life I've wondered why was I born as I am. Now I know why, I was born because of her. She is the only reason. I know that I sound insane but when I saw her, heard her, talk to her, everything changed. I don't care anymore of the opera. Let Cholet keep it then. I only want to be with her".

The words Erik had just said were something Carriere would have never believed to hear.

"What are you going to do, Erik?" Carriere was actually afraid of the answer.

"I have few things to do at the town. But before sunrise I will return to my home, where Christine is sleeping. And I hope that I will not see you in there". After that he drove away.

_Few hours later:_

Ledoux made his way to Cholet.

"Mr. Cholet, I have information you should know. My friends in the police searched Buquet's apartment. They found evidence that leads me to believe Buquet was… the Phantom".

"What? Are you sure?" Cholet asked.

"Yes. They found instructs to build a little gadget that would make smoke, like the one in your wife's wig. And they found that e-mails had been posted from his computer".

Cholet couldn't believe it. But actually, Buquet had never liked Carla. And if Buquet was the Phantom it meant there wouldn't be anymore problems.

"Case solved" he said smiling.

In elsewhere Erik didn't shame what he had done; putting all those evidence to show that Buquet was phantom. Now there was still one thing to do: make Carla Cholet suffer!

The phone rang. Christine blinked her eyes several times before they got used to the dark. She was tired and exhausted after the last day. Slowly she reached her hand to the direction of the voice and found her cell phone.

"Mm… Hello?" she murmured.

"Christine? Where on Earth did you disappear?" Phil asked, rather worried one would say.

"Phil? What time is it?" she looked time from the phone. "Two a.m.! You wake me two a.m.!"

"Yeah, sorry… but the thing is we here at the opera house are starting to be rather worried of you. So, you're okay?"

"Yes Phil, I'm…" Now that her eyes had started to get used to the dark she asked herself: _Where am I?_ The room was not hers and she had never been there before. And then it all came back: Carla, drink, humiliation, Erik, car, his house.

_Oh my God… I'm at Erik's place._

"Christine? Are you still there?" asked Phil's voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm with a friend. I need some time to handle with these things. You understand?"

"Well, yes…"

"Good, talk to you later. Bye, Phil" and she hanged up before he had time to say anything else. Suddenly Christine didn't felt tired at all. She was at Erik's place. For moment she wondered could she look around at this time of night, before she noticed a piece of paper beside the bet.

_Christine,_

_At the moment I am forced to deal with some errands at the town. I'll be back before morning but in case you would wake up early feel free to be comfortable._

_Your friend,_

_E_

In the meantime at the opera house Carla was beginning to get some sleep. She had been celebrating Christine's triumphant. Her husband was again somewhere else, probably with that Ledoux person, Carla thought. She was just about to take something comfortable from her closet, but immediately as she opened the door something fall to floor. And as Carla saw that that something was dozens of rats jumping and running everywhere they could, some of them had even fallen to her shoulders and hairs; she gave a scream like a dying cat and fainted.

Jeremy Carrier was driving his car to Erik's place. He was an old man and he hated being awake at this time but he had to go there. He was ready to wake Christine but found to his pleasure that she was actually awake. The moment he entered the house Christine came to him.

"Erik?" she asked, before seeing who it actually was.

"No, it's Jeremy Carriere".

Christine's eyes winded. She hadn't certainly expected to see this man here. Was he a friend of Erik's?

"Mr. Carriere? What are-"she started.

"I had to come here at this time. Erik said he wouldn't return until sunrise so I had to come here now. It's best if you come with me" elder man said hurriedly.

"Why?"

The old man took a moment. "Erik is the one who has been doing all those pranks to Mrs. Cholet. And he caused to the death of Buquet".

Christine couldn't believe that this would be true.

"Well" Carriere continued "I don't think he meant it but he pushed him".

"Why…why does he do those things?" Christine asked, her voice trembling.

"Opera has always been his whole world. When I was a manager I left him to be in charge unofficially. The opera house was his playground and now his artistic battlefield. He has never had any other life".

"Why?" Christine asked, starting to feel like some great misjudge would have been made for Erik. Carriere seemed to know answer but he tried to find the right words. Then he answered with a question.

"Why does he wear a mask?" was all he said. Christine went totally mute.

"I…I don't know. He has never let me see his face".

"Be happy for that".

Those words sounded too cruel to her. "I don't care what he looks like! I've seen his eyes and heard his voice!"

"Erik is beyond all help" Carriere said calmly.

"Then why have you been helping him?" Christine asked, trying to keep her anger.

"Because…" Carriere said while sitting down. "It was my responsibility to take care of him after his mother died. I'm his father".

**I'll be posting this fic till the end as it has already been written but if there is anybody reading this then please post a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm, at least one is reading this currently. Please keep reviewing. **

Christine stared the man opposite her. What had he just said? That he, Jeremy Carrier, is Erik's father? That explained why Erik had connections to the opera house, but why did it sound like some big secret?

Carriere seemed to have read Christine's mind and continued.

"You remember that in bistro I told you that your voice reminded me of someone?" he said.

"Yes, you spoke of some singer…"

"I referred to Erik's mother. I met her during the time I was working in another town, another opera house. She was in a chorus. She was young and beautiful, kind of woman who could get any man she wanted just by smiling. Why she became interest of me, I don't know. I wasn't anymore a young man back then and already had one divorce behind me. But I fell in love with her, and to my and everyone else ultimate surprise, she respond to my feelings. She died a few months after Erik had born".

At this point Carriere stopped and took a deep breathe.

"Bella…that was her name…she didn't see it. She loved Erik so much she couldn't see it. But just as radiant, beautiful, angelic as Bella was…that's how monstrous Erik is" Carrier forced himself to say the words.

Some kind of understanding went to Christine's head.

"You mean he was born…" she couldn't end her question.

"Disfigured? Yes. Doctors didn't expect him to live but a few days. Needles to say they were wrong. Erik is alive, but Bella didn't survive. She didn't see anything wrong with him, you know. To her he was beauty itself". It seemed to be taking Carriers all strength to tell this.

"She made me promise to take care of Erik. After she died we started to travel. I did everything I could to make his life a good one. But everywhere we went Erik avoided people. He usually got in to fights and got depressed. Only thing he found happiness was music. I soon realized that Erik is a genius of that area…and architectural he is also. This house and opera house are his inventions.

It's been 20 years or more that we have lived here. Erik became a true opera ghost. He invented the building so he could get in and out without anyone to see. When someone saw him they created a myth of the Phantom of the Opera. The opera house has been his whole life, so he naturally got angry when Cholet's suddenly took it" Carrier told, stop and continued. "And he has fallen in love with you".

Christine didn't say anything. She tried to picture Erik's life in her mind. Only one who could look at him died when he was still baby. She tried to understand the hate and bitterness that must have consumed him. And now she knew why, when she had embraced him, he had act like it would be the first time to him. Maybe it was.

"So, why are you so keen to take me away from here?" Christine asked.

"Erik doesn't understand all the things in this world. He can be possessive, even violent. I don't want to upset him, but I'm worried of you".

"No. I won't go. I need to stay and talk to him. And I trust that you don't tell about this to anyone" Christine said, shaking her head.

Carriere knew that arguing would be useless. Slowly, extremely slowly he got up.

"Very well, I won't tell to anyone". And so he moved to the door.

"Does he know that you are his father?" Christine suddenly asked.

"No, he doesn't" Carriere said. He read the question _why_ on Christine's face. "I'm coward" he simply said and left.

Christine didn't know what she should think about all this. Slowly she made her way back to bedroom where she had woken up. She fell a sleep, determined to speak with Erik after she would wake up. And it wasn't until the moment of sleeping and being awake she actually realized what Carriere had said.

_Erik loves me…_

Erik had arrived to his house during the dawn, just as he had expected. He had taken a shower and little sleep before waking up before noon. Christine seemed to be still sleeping and Erik wondered what had possessed him to bring her here. He had wanted to protect her, take her away from all harms and troubles and cruelties of man. Erik loved Christine so much that sometimes it hurt him. He wondered how long it would take for her to want to see his face.

_No._

That would never happen. He may be hideous but he is not hideous enough to make her suffer like that.

_But she must love me. It may take time but eventually she must learn to love me. Otherwise God is too cruel…_

Soon Christine came out of the room she had been sleeping in. Even when she hadn't taken a shower and her hair was a total mess, she was an angle to Erik.

"Good morning" Erik said.

Christine was little startled to suddenly see him there and found herself shamed of her hair. "Morning" she said, smiling. "Could I take a shower some-"

"There" Erik said, pointing to one door. "Take your time and I'll have breakfast ready then".

When Christine returned all fresh up, she saw Erik waiting her at the door.

"I was thinking that we could eat breakfast outside, when it is a beautiful day like this" Erik said, even when he couldn't care less what kind of day it is. Christine on the other hand was delighted by the idea.

Erik had placed a nice table full of food outside his house. It looked lovely to Christine, who was still bothered by all what had happened.

"Erik, I'm sorry" she said suddenly.

"You're sorry for what?" Erik asked concerned.

"I disappointed you. You thought me for so long and when I was at the stage I…I couldn't…"

Erik interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. It was Mrs. Cholet and her envy that took your voice. But it's alright, Christine. Nothing can harm you here" he said, trying to comfort her. It seemed to work.

They started to eat and talking everything about music and such. Erik told her over and over again that she would sing and so on. Christine was still bothered by the confession of Mr. Carriere.

"Erik, do you know what happened to that man, Buquet?" Christine asked. She couldn't believe that Erik would have murdered willingly.

Erik watched her closely. "He…I was in a hurry and I pushed him. I realized too late what happened".

There was silence between them.

"You think of me as a murderer now, don't you? I disgust you" he said sadly but calmly.

"No! No, I don't! I really don't! I just…I just don't know so much about you. I…I would like to know you better Erik. I would just like to know, that's all. You don't disgust me. Really you don't" Christine hurried to explain.

Erik seemed to have difficulties to believe it, but he didn't mention it. They continued to eat. Little while later Christine noticed something.

"Erik…" she started carefully.

"Yes".

"Don't you have difficulties to eat with…that?" she meant his mask.

This was the moment Erik had feared.

"It doesn't bother much" he said. It was obvious lie.

"You…you could take it o-"Christine started but was interrupted.

"I won't take my mask off! Ask me anything you want Christine, but not that. I can't grand you that".

Christine wasn't planning to give up. "Please Erik; I want to see you, not the image of you. I… I know what you're hiding".

"How can you…" Erik said sharply before realized the truth. _Carriere, you son of…_

"Well" he pulled himself together "then you know that I don't have a face. Only something you should never…"

"Say that you don't love me and I'll stop" Christine said suddenly. She was determined to prove that she could look at him. Erik tried to change the subject but it was useless.

Christine spooked tenderly. "Erik, I know I can look at you…"

"No, Christine, please…"

"I promise you Erik that I can look at you. You don't have to hide away from me. I know I can look at you".

For moment they sat in silence between Erik's house and lake. Everything around them disappeared. And slowly, very slowly, Erik started to untie his mask from his face. He used every delay possible to take his mask off. But finally he put it down.

His face was nothing Christine could have suspected. In this modern world we are living she had seen deformities of many sorts but Erik's face! His perfectly normal lips made a horrifying contrast to his sunken cheekbones, yellow/green skin that didn't cover much of his veins, his beautiful eyes in two black holes in his head and almost nonexistent nose. That was the most terrible part in his face. His nose was too flat to be visible, only the holes that he obviously was using to breath gave it away.

Christine suddenly realized that she had promised too much. And before she could say a word, the worst possible thing happened.

She fainted.

It took sometime before Erik could even comprehend what had actually happened. He had been having a breakfast with Christine, really strange thing from him, he had taken his mask off, even more stranger, and she had fainted, not so strange thing.

Erik's entire body started to shake. He was upset, angry, betrayed. She had said she could look at him, hadn't she? But she couldn't…

_Of course she couldn't,_ said a hissing voice in his head. _No one can ever look at you and feel any other way. You're a freak, Erik, a repulsive joke of nature. You should have died in your mother's womb. Don't waste your time in such fantasies that a beauty like her could ever smile to you, kiss you. No one will ever be able to see you as a fellow man or an object of their desires. Face it, Erik; you will always be alone in the shadows! _

Slowly Erik raised Christine from ground to his arms and carried her back to the house. He tried to hurry before his emotions would take the better of him, but when he finally placed her to sofa tears were running down his cheeks. He threw his white porcelain mask away and picked another one, a black demon mask. Just before he run out he happened to see a mirror beside the door. It had been there so long he had forgotten it.

_Why is there a mirror in my house?!_

With a bare hand he crushed the mirror in a million pieces and run out to the woods where only the animals would see his rage.

In the town Jeremy Carriere was meeting an old friend of his, a former detective Ledoux. Carriere had done few favours to Ledoux in earlier years and Ledoux never minded seeing Carriere.

"So, Jeremy, what is it you want to know?" Ledoux asked.

"Just what have the police said about this Phantom- case?"

"The case is buried. They believe that Buquet went crazy because of Mrs. Cholet, started to threaten her and finally commit a suicide". There was a pause. "I know you know more than you make us believe. In your time nothing like this ever happened. But let me tell you this, if no more of these Phantom events happens anymore, the case will be closed".

Carriere simply nodded.

Ledoux was just on his way when he turned. "Oh, did you heard about Phantom's last joke. Apparently before his "death" the Phantom put rats in Mrs. Cholet's closet. She was hysterical last evening and has been taken to hospital". Then he left.

Slowly the darkness gave way to light and Christine opened her eyes. She was again in the house, on a sofa this time. For a moment she wondered what had happened before memories came crushing to her head. And with them tears began to form to her eyes.

_I was so sure…I…I was sure I could look at him. I never expected…Oh God! Forgive me, Erik, forgive me. _

She wondered how Erik must have felt. The face didn't repulse her, she just wasn't ready for something like that. And she had convinced him that he could trust her. He had trusted her and she had thrown the trust to the toilet.

And where was Erik now? She searched the entire house. Normally she would have spent hours to wonder in all of those beautiful rooms Erik had in his house. But now her only concern was to find the man himself. After seeing the broken mirror she quickly guessed that he had gone outside. And almost immediately after she had opened the door she heard his cries from the woods. It was useless to go there, he could be anywhere.

After two hours Erik finally returned to the house. Christine had all this time been at the door. Erik stopped as he saw her.

"So…" he said, bitterness coming not even close to describe his voice. "…you were expecting a prince Charming. If I would look like that fop you have been seeing lately everything would have been okay, right? Are you expecting that I will drive you back to the town now that you know what I look like?"

"No, Erik, I'm not. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Christine sobbed.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! No, Christine, I'm sorry! Sorry that for a moment I actually believed that somebody could look at me!"

"Erik, I…"

Suddenly he came to her so fast that she had no time to react. Then he crabbed her and pushed her to the wall.

"You're what? Sorry, perhaps? Sorry that you ever met me? Sorry that you ever spend time with me? Is that it Christine? Is that it?" he roared.

"No, Erik, I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough! I'm sorry that I'm not worthy of you!" she spat without realizing what she was actually saying. Erik took his hands off her. He was obviously collapsing after standing so many hours. He managed to sofa and almost fell on it. He was breathing heavily. Every energy from his body seemed to have been taken away.

Christine came close to him.

"I'm sorry, Erik".

"So am I" he said sincerely just before passing out of exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik blinked. What had happened was the first question that emerged in his mind. He remembered everything and realized that he must have been too exhausted to stay conscious. But he was quite sure he had fallen to sofa. He was still on it, but now there was a pillow beneath his head and blanket on him. Also his shoes had been taken off.

Slowly, extremely slowly, he rose up. Every muscle in his body was screaming of pain. _Damn, Erik, why did you have to try to kill forest?_

He started to move across the house. Was Christine still here? _Of course not_, said a bitter voice in his head. _She has long since leaved._

He couldn't have been more wrong. Christine was there, in the room where Erik had taken her last night. She wasn't sleeping, but reading some book and laughing, or more giggling. Erik would have never thought how beautiful someone's giggling could sound like. Without a word Erik moved back to sofa feeling extremely strange that she would have decided to stay with him.

Next morning Erik waked to the sound as someone was approaching him. Christine. Erik moved to sitting position.

"Morning" he said.

"How are you feeling?" Christine asked obviously concerned.

"I have been better" he said. Erik suddenly remembered how he had pushed Christine to the wall. "Did I hurt you yesterday?"

"Yes, but I heel fast" she said, managing to give a smile.

"I was sure you would leave after I passed out".

Christine looked bothered. "It crossed my mind. But I couldn't just leave. Not after all that had happened".

Erik looked confused. _Isn't that exactly why you would have left?_

"I wanted to talk things straight with you, Erik" she finally said.

"It was sweet of you to make me comfortable after I had passed out" Erik said lamely, not knowing what else to say.

She smiled and so did he. "You did the same to me".

Erik moved his head to the other direction, he was sure that watching Christine in the eyes would drive him insane. His eyes wondered to the table and he looked at it in total confusion. He looked at the object on the table.

_Is that…? No, it can't be…_

But it was his mask that was on the table.

Very quickly Erik touched his face. All this time he had been speaking with her, he hadn't been wearing his mask. And all the time she had looked him directly in the eyes.

Erik's mind went blank.

Christine walked beside him. "Erik, I took it off, cause I thought you would be more comfortable without it".

Erik raised his hand's to cover his face. Christine put her arm to his shoulder.

"Erik…I promised to you that I could look at you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to fulfil that promise when you showed your face to me…But I can look at you".

"H-how…" his voice was trembling.

"Last night I removed your mask and looked upon your face. I'm not going to lie to you; I still couldn't believe that it could actually be a face…"

"Yeah, I'm such a handsome devil" Erik interrupted her sarcastically.

"Erik, please don't interrupt me, I have to tell you this. I forced myself to look at you and I thought that here lays the man who gave me my voice. The man who's voice is both comforting and haunting. The man whose eyes are the only thing in this world I think worth looking at".

"Christine, what are you…?" Erik tried to ask in disbelief.

"I think…I know I love you, Erik" she said.

"How could you? How could you love something as hideous as me?" Erik asked removing his hands from his face. Tears were now coming from him and also from Christine.

"If you don't believe my words…" she sobbed "…maybe you believe this". And suddenly Christine kissed him.

Erik couldn't believe what was happening. In his life, even during the greatest operas, he had never experienced such happiness. And so he answered to that kiss and made it from gentle and sweet intensive and passionate.

When they finally separated Christine wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Neither of them could afterwards remember how long had they been so. It was Erik who finally broke the silence.

"So…would you like some breakfast?"

_Three days later…_

Erik had been thinking that in disbelief for some time now. Three days Christine had been living under his roof. Three days she had been having dinners with him, watching movies with him, doing actually everything with him. They were even sleeping together. No, they weren't having sex. Erik just didn't have another bed and neither of them allowed the other one to sleep on the sofa anymore. Christine had convinced Erik to share a bed with her, though Erik thought it to be highly inappropriate. Erik had finally agreed but he needed to wear his mask, because he didn't want his face to be the first thing she sees in the morning.

In these three days Christine had learn to know Erik's home. Erik had an extraordinarily large collection of different books, movies and music. Though Christine was happy to find so many different ways to pas time (it had been _My Family and other animals_ by Gerard Durell that she had been reading), she was also sad, because these collections only reminded her how lonely Erik had been. But Christine had become even more determined now. She was going to help Erik just as he had helped her. But she didn't do it for gratitude. There was no question that she loved Erik, and it seemed he loved her too. She was going to make him believe that he had a place in this world. But she had to get rid of the mask.

_As long as Erik is wearing that he believes to be worse than he is._

And so, on the third day, Christine had decided to take actions to her own hands.

They were sitting on a couch after listening the soundtrack of the musical _Jekyll & Hyde_ by Frank Wildhorn. Though anyone else may have just wanted to hear Linda Eder and Anthony Warlow, Christine and Erik had been singing some of the songs while music was playing. Music had become their own language, a way for them to express emotions and desires.

After singing sometime they were both laughing so hard that they almost fell to the floor.

"Erik…" Christine started. "There is still one song on that CD that we haven't sung". _This should do the trick_, Christine thought with courage and determination she had never before felt, not even when she first entered to the opera.

"Oh…and what is that song, my love?" Erik had moved from _my dear_ to _my love_ and Christine had absolutely nothing against it.

Christine looked the name from the CD though she didn't need to.

"_It's a Dangerous Game_" she said, smiling.

Erik suddenly felt little insure. He knew the song very well; it was a passionate song of desire between Lucy the prostitute and Mr. Hyde. Erik knew Christine had accepted him as he was, but still the idea that she could desire him even half as much as he did her…it just didn't seem real to him. After being so many years without any human contacts. Well, there was Jeremy but a father figure couldn't do alone.

Without Erik realizing it, Christine had already put the music on and was singing.

"_I feel your fingers_

_Brushing my shoulders_

_Your tempting touch _

_As it tingles my spine_

_Watching your eyes as they invade my soul_

_Forbidden pleasures_

_I'm afraid to make mine…_

_At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define_"

Christine seemed to hypnotise Erik, and before he knew it he was singing also.

"_It's a sin with no name_

_Like a tiger to tame _

_And my senses proclaim_

_It's a dangerous game!_"

Erik started to take steps closer to her and continued.

"_A darker dream _

_That has no ending_

_Something unreal_

_That you want to be true"_

Christine's turn:

"_A strange romance_

_Out of a mystery tale"_

Erik circled her and sung:

"_The frightened princess_

_Doesn't know what to do!_

_Does she just run away?_

_Does she risk it and stay?_

_Either way, there's no way to win!"_

Christine:

"_All I know is I'm lost_

_And I'm counting the cost_

_My emotions are in a spin. _

_And though no one's to blame,"_

Erik:

"_It's a crime and a shame."_

Christine:

"_But it's true all the same."_

Erik:

"_It's a dangerous game!"_

Both of them felt the heath getting to them. Erik was behind Christine and took her to his arms. Both of them sung:

"_No one speaks_

_Not one word_

_All the words are in our eyes._

_Silence speaks_

_Loud and clear_

_All the words we_

_Want to hear!"_

Erik turned Christine around and faced her.

Both:

"_At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define."_

Erik:

"_It's a sin with no name_

_Like a tiger to tame"_

Christine:

"_And though no one's to blame,"_

Erik:

"_It's a crime and the shame"_

Both:

"_And the angels proclaim…_

_It's a dangerous game!_

_It's a dangerous game!_

_Such a dangerous…"_

They never said _game_, because Christine had removed his mask and they were passionately kissing. And without them knowing it they had moved to bedroom. Erik would have asked is she sure but her eyes already answered to his question.

_**Some considerable time later…**_

Erik was holding Christine in his arms and was trying to absorb on the fact that he had just made love with the angel. _Angel she must be for loving me_, Erik thought. He watched sleeping Christine and brushed her hair. Never before had Erik think how wonderful it could feel to have someone to hold. He moved his legs a bit and felt something strange in his bed. As he looked beneath the sheets he was startled to see blood in his bed.

For a second or two Erik was alarmed before the truth hit him like a stone.

_She…she had never before…she wanted me to be her first…_

And for the first time in his life Erik felt that he wasn't born as a mistake to this world.

Jeremy Carriere was sitting on a couch and reading some book that really didn't interest him at all, when there was a knock on the door. Carriere was surprised since he hadn't invited anyone, least of all Phil Chagny who was standing outside the door. Chagny looked like he wouldn't have slept in a couple of days. You wouldn't need to be a genius to figure out what was troubling him.

"I haven't heard a word from Christine in a week" Phil said, looking like was ready to collapse any moment now.

This was the last thing Carriere wanted to get into, but if it had something to do with Erik then he would be there.

"Are you sure you're not just over-reacting? I mean, it is Christine's choice if she calls to you, isn't it?" Carriere suggested.

Phil looked irritated. "Well yes, but she had something important to tell to me on that night that maniac committed suicide. She said that she needed to talk with me about…us. And then she disappeared and there has been no word in a week. I'm worried that she has…" there he stopped.

"What?"

"Got into some trouble".

Carriere raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean when you say _trouble_?"

"I send her here, in the city, alone. Maybe she has been involved with some people that she shouldn't have. I can't help that I'm worried of her".

Terrible idea slowly crept to Carrier's head. "Are you in love with her?" he asked.

Phil looked at him for a moment, as if the question would have been too hard to understand. "I…yes, I think I am".

_Oh, boy. Erik is so not going to like this._

Carriere couldn't deny that he was curious to know how things had been going on between Erik and Christine. He would go to see them but he certainly couldn't take Phil with him.

"Phil" Carriere started, trying to sound as confident as he could "What you need to do is rest now. There are few people in this town I can go ask about Christine".

Hope appeared in Phil's eyes. "You could do that? You really could…?"

"Of course" Carriere assured him with fatherly smile.

"Can I come with you?"

"No. That's out of the question. You must trust me this time, Phil. And think about your feelings to Christine. I wasn't assured just now. You must know exactly what you feel for her when I come back. And stay here, will you?"

"Yes, of course".

"Good" and with that Carriere went to see his son, even when he wasn't sure would he want to know what had been happening to him during the past week.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jeremy Carriere finally arrived to Erik's "lair" he was surprised by the change of the place. Nothing had actually happened but still atmosphere was different. And to his greater surprise he didn't found Erik in the house but outside at the lake. During the day time. With Christine. And they were both laughing. Fact that Erik was laughing alone was incredible, but that he and Christine were laughing like lovers caught Jeremy off guard. It took him some time before he could get closer to them. Erik naturally had seen his arriving.

"Well Jeremy, it seems that you have dementia. I thought I had told you to stay away from here" Erik said, not angry but amused.

"I have came here because I have something we need to talk about, Erik" elder man said. He saw that Christine was trying to leave them so he added quickly "It concerns you also".

"Phil Chagny has been trying to contact you for the past week and is becoming terribly worried. I had to tell you because I'm afraid he may contact police and that would be bad for you Erik".

_No shit,_ Christine thought. She was mentally kicking herself for not answering Phil's calls.

"Why didn't you call?" Erik asked, as if he hadn't heard a word Carriere had said.

"What?" Jeremy said, totally taken back by the question.

"You could have just called me. You have my number. Why did you bother to come here? To make sure I hadn't beaten the crap out of Christine?" Erik said obvious bitterness in his voice.

Jeremy's head went down. He hadn't actually thought about it, it had been subconscious reaction.

Erik was loosing his good mood. _What does one have to do to be trusted here?_

Christine started to walk to the house. "I'll call him now" she said and looked at Carriere with eyes saying _Settle things_.

As she left Erik didn't say a word but was waiting Carriere to choose a subject.

"So…" he started carefully "things seem to have gone well between you and Christine".

"Did you expect something else?"

Before Carriere had time to answer Erik continued. "I did. Couple of times I was sure she would leave. Especially after she had first seen, but she didn't leave. She stayed" Erik said, allowing smile to appear on his face. Jeremy had to smile also; this was a rare thing from Erik.

"Do you remember when you first saw your face, Erik?" Jeremy asked. Erik seemed to think about it a moment and finally shook his head.

"It happened here, on this lake. You were probably just five years old. We didn't live around here back then, but we came for a summer here. You were playing at the lake; you had a small boat that you were floating there. Then you happened to look at your reflection at the surface. First you thought it was some a sort of a sea monster…and then you realized the truth. It was not an easy day for either of us" Carriere said with a sigh.

"Did you love my mother" Erik said, after an awkward silence.

"Yes".

"And she let you see my face?"

"She saw nothing wrong with you. To her you were perfection".

"And what did you think?"

"Could have been better". Both men laughed at the comment. Then suddenly Jeremy decided to tell the truth. "This will sound melodramatic but I'm your father, Erik".

Neither of them said anything for a little while.

"I was wondering were you ever going to confess it" Erik said, dryly.

Both of Jeremy's eyebrows rose. _He knew? How long?_

Now Erik laughed with a dry and sad laugh. "The only thing I can look in my face, without wanting to destroy the mirror, are my eyes. But they are not mother's eyes, they're your eyes".

Carriere sighed. _I should have known; just when you think you're going to surprise Erik, Erik surprises you. _

"I haven't been the best father Erik, far from it. But there has never been a day with you that I would change" Carriere said. Erik nodded. That was their way to understand each others.

There was a moment of peace. Just before all Hell broke loose. Christine came out of the house saying that she hadn't been able to contact Phil when three police cars appeared. And out came, with few officers Alan Cholet, Ledoux and Phil Chagny.

_What now?_

Christine was running. She was running in the woods. She was running in the woods with Erik dragging her behind him. The things that had happened after police had come were spinning in her head. She didn't remember that in what order they had exactly happened. Erik had shouted something to Jeremy and he had leaved to the house. Phil had said he loved her. Cholet was demanding to arrest Erik. Ledoux told that he and Phil had planned this after they had met in some bar. They had followed Jeremy to house. They didn't have search warrant but Erik refused to come with them. He had started to lose his nerves. Suddenly he had hit Phil, who had accused Erik for kidnapping, though Christine did argue, right in the face, breaking his nose. And now they were running in the woods. Erik knew the forest better than anyone, but coppers were still coming.

Suddenly they stopped as they became back to river. Christine couldn't believe that river was there, they had just run away from there. Erik could read the question from her eyes.

"We lead them to believe that we ran in the middle of the forest, instead we circled them".

"It won't take long for them to realize that" Christine said.

"No, it won't" Erik said, suddenly turning to Christine. "Christine, do you trust me?" he asked.

Christine was caught off guard. "I…" she started, then without hesitating added "Yes, with my life".

"Listen to me carefully Christine. I'm not going to run away. I would have before this week, but I'm sick of hiding. I want to live in light with you by my side".

He wiped the tears that had dropped to Christine's cheeks.

"I will never admit that I would have kidnapped you, Christine. Nor will I go to prison or make you a fugitive. I love you, Christine".

Christine couldn't hold herself anymore. She threw her hands around his neck. "Erik… don't leave me. Y-you can't leave me. I love you; I don't want to be without you". She closed her eyes, praying that this all would be just terrible dream and that she would soon wake with her head on Erik's chest.

But this wasn't a dream.

"I will not leave you, Christine. Now listen to me and listen to me carefully" Erik said.

Very soon they heard that someone was coming. Before Phil, who was holding a tissue over his blood bleeding nose, came to them, they had already started to rise to the hill, but their run was cut off by reaching to a cliff.

"It's over now, you sick bastard! You can't take her anywhere anymore!" Phil shouted, seeing that there was no way to escape. "Let her go!"

Erik was looking his options. Dead-end everywhere.

"You will not have her, Chagny!" Erik shouted.

"Christine, come here to me. Everything will be okay" Phil gestured for Christine to come.

"No, Phil! I will not come! My place is here! I love Erik!" she was practically hysterical.

"Christine, you're hysterical, you don't know what your saying" Phil said.

"Oh I don't?" Christine asked, then walked from Erik to Phil, kicked him between legs and returned to Erik as Phil fell to ground tears coming from his eyes.

"That's for getting police to my boyfriend's house!" she yelled.

Erik was amused. Not only had she defended him but also called him a "boyfriend". His thoughts were broken by the sound of Cholet, Carriere and one officer, other obviously lost in the woods, coming.

Christine stood between Erik and others while Cholet was giving orders to the officer.

Suddenly Erik pushed Christine roughly to the ground and shouted: "DO IT!"

"I'm…sorry…" said almost whimpering male voice. Every head turn to see what Erik looked at to recognize Jeremy Carrier. Tears were coming from an old man when he raised his gun…and pointed at Erik.

_BANG!_

Erik's mask fell to the ground in front of Christine. She raised her head and from her tears saw how Erik's body disappeared. Erik fell from cliff and disappeared beneath the surface of the lake.

"Why?" asked a stunned officer from Carriere.

"I…I promised to him…that he wouldn't become a circus freak…he made me promise…so long ago…I never thought it would actually come to this…"

Christine could only slightly hear him. She was crying now openly and held Erik's mask in her hands.

_Three weeks later:_

Christine was at the train station. She was going to leave the town and opera house. It had been three weeks since Jeremy had shot Erik. She was planning to return for a little while back to Aunt Valerious and then start somewhere else. Where, she didn't know yet.

It was late at the train station. Beside Christine there were only two people, one pregnant woman and a hooded man who seemed to be listen hip-hop or something like that. Christine only barely even noticed them there. Finally she saw train coming. Just as she was about to take her bag and move closer she heard someone calling her.

"I thought I would find you here" Phil said. He was taking heavy breaths so he must have run to the railway station.

"Well thought" Christine replied dryly.

Phil sighed. "It doesn't have to be like this Christine. I know that as time goes we could be happy together. We-"

"No, Phil" Christine said, not angrily. "We couldn't be happy together, Phil. You're sweet and all but we belong in totally different worlds. You have your family name and company and all. All I have is my voice and what I have in…" she placed her hand to her heart "…here".

Phil took a deep breath. "And what do you have in there".

"Music" she said. "His music" she clarified.

In some dark corner of his mind Phil had known that coming after her wouldn't change a thing. It had been that moment when Erik had been shot and his mask had fallen. It had lasted only for a second but Phil had seen Christine looking him with so much love in her eyes. Phil hoped that one day someone could look him like that.

"So…this is goodbye then" Phil said.

"Goodbye, Phil" Christine said, giving him her first smile in three weeks. Then she went to train and Phil watched as train disappeared in the night.

Inside the train Christine was looking a seat for herself. Beside the pregnant woman and hooded man there was no one else that she could see. She waited for a moment for pregnant woman to get a seat, before she sat down. For a moment she just silently stayed put on her place before she couldn't take it anymore. And so she threw herself to hooded man's arms.

"I missed you" Erik said, putting his hands around her.

"I missed you also" Christine said, doing what she had longed to do for three weeks. She kissed him.

When they parted she asked him: "Can we be together now, Erik?"

"Yes, my love, we can".

Christine placed her head to his shoulder and started to think back what had actually happened.

Of course Erik had known the forest better than anyone, so it really wasn't a surprise that he knew from what part of the cliff would be safe to jump. What had been surprise was what Jeremy had done. Shot him with blanks, making it look real. Jeremy had thrown his own freedom away so that his son could have one. Well, Jeremy wouldn't stay in prison for long. Erik had removed every camera and microphone from opera house, so there was no evidence connecting him to that. And they actually did have a contract that allowed Jeremy to kill Erik, in case of him being arrested. No, Jeremy wouldn't stay away for long.

Erik had explained all to Christine on that day in forest, before Phil had come, what would happen.

And yesterday Erik had again been in opera house, like a ghost, without anyone noticing. He had said goodbye to the house that had been his only reason to live for so many years. But now, as Erik looked at the young woman beside him, he had found the real reason to live.

And now, maybe perhaps now, they could be happy together.

**FIN.**

**Well, there it is. My first fanfic in reposted. I've done better since. Big thanks and applauds to Anges Radieux, who helped and inspired me to repost this. Hopefully the grammar wasn't as bad this time as it was then. **


End file.
